


Fatherhood Is A Hell Of A Drug

by Chantress, verhalen



Series: Keeping Up With The Fëanorions [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Crack Treated Seriously, Fatherhood, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, dear god why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: In which Fëanor is way too proud and way too sentimental about baby Maedhros.





	Fatherhood Is A Hell Of A Drug

**Author's Note:**

> **Verhalen's Note:** This spawned from a shared headcanon between Chantress and myself, some jokes we made back and forth in chat, and the title is hers.

Nerdanel glared as Fëanor took the cloth napkin that had been around baby Maedhros's lower half and was carrying it not in the direction of the waste bin, but towards his forge.  
  
"Fëanáro, where do you think you're going with that?"  
  
Fëanor beamed proudly. "To my workshop, of course."  
  
"...why."  
  
He gave her a confused look and then pushed the used napkin towards her. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"What."  
  
"I'm going to bronze it!"  
  
Nerdanel facepalmed, and then her hand slid down her face as she shook her head. "Curufinwë Fëanáro Finwion, you can't bronze _that._ "  
  
"And why the Hells not?"  
  
"Because..." She gestured vaguely with her hands. "Just because our firstborn did... a thing... doesn't make it art!"  
  
"But he _created!_ Look, it even has a shape!"  
  
"...It's the shape of a baby poo." She pointed at the napkin, and the waste bin. "Fëanor no."


End file.
